


the dead sleep silently tonight

by dark_brohood



Series: Elder Scrolls One-Shots [9]
Category: Elder Scrolls V: Skyrim
Genre: Grief, Mentions of Death, Mourning, confort
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-03
Updated: 2019-12-03
Packaged: 2021-02-18 13:01:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 437
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21661228
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dark_brohood/pseuds/dark_brohood
Summary: There wasn’t much Bothion could do as she stood in the cold Winterhold air, staring up at the Shrine of Azura her brother had put so much faith in, cursing out the statue and the goddess.
Series: Elder Scrolls One-Shots [9]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1110678
Kudos: 4
Collections: Holiday TES Fanfic Fest!





	the dead sleep silently tonight

**Author's Note:**

> For the TES Holiday Fanfic Fest I’m part of. Enjoy.

There wasn’t much Bothion could do as she stood in the cold Winterhold air, staring up at the Shrine of Azura her brother had put so much faith in, cursing out the statue and the goddess. Tears trailed down her cheeks, and she ignored the priestess that was attending to the shrine.

“Why?” she asked, barely a whisper. “Why did it have to be him?”

Drodryne’s body lay on the table the breeze moving his clothes and ruffling his hair, like he was still alive. Her brother in everything but blood, both of them adopted from a young age—everyone thought it a circus, an Altmer and a Khajiit raising a Bosmer and a Dunmer in the cold lands of Skyrim, the home of a race that was less than exponential to outsiders—but she didn’t care. She loved her brother, and now he was dead.

She loved her brother enough to give him the burial he would have wanted, and to join his ancestors in the afterlife. Something she wished for herself.

The priestess continued her work on Drodyne’s body, Bothion still staring at the stone face of Azura.

Why did it have to be him that died? Why couldn’t she? Because now, the world would most likely end.

Because he was the Dragonborn. And he had died saving the world from some greedy Thalmor mage that had wormed his way into the College of Winterhold.

At least he was dead too.

“I can’t do this,” she muttered, and climbed down the steps to the base of the statue, sitting down in the lowest step. Close by, a dragon roared. She didn’t care.

After a couple minutes, someone sat down next to her, and she looked over to see the Priestess.

“What do you want?”

“I want nothing more than to let you grieve,” the priestess said, her voice soothing. “Speak you mind. Azura will not mind because it is caused by death.”

“Why couldn’t She save him?” Bothion asked, wiping away at the tears that were trailing marks down her face.“He was Her champion, She could have saved him.”

“Everything has a set beginning and an end, my child. A dawn, and a dusk. This was your brother’s dusk. It was meant to be.”

“I don’t care. I want my brother back.”

She hooked an arm around Bothion’s shoulder. “I know, my child. But you will see him again. Maybe not in this life, but the next.”

She didn’t say anything, just let her tears roll down her face. And, as the priestess stood up to continue her brother’s rites, she let herself mourn. 


End file.
